Wild Cherry Blossom
by Chang Yin
Summary: Tomoyo, Sakura, Rika and Chiharu are Four Flowers, the most famous virgin prostitutes with different beauties. But one day, Sakura is kidnapped by a handsome guy with amber eyes... Full summaries inside! Chap3 up!
1. Prologue

**Wild Cherry Blossom

* * *

**

Character introducion:

Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika and Chiharu are prostitutes. But, they are the prostitutes whose just "sell" their smiles. In fact, they don't sell body, but the beauty of them makes them earn much money by selling just their "smiles". They are Four Flowers, the most famous virgin prostitutes with different beauties.

Tomoyo is called Pure Water Lily, as clean and pure as her. The goddess-like beauty and elegance resembles a beautiful water lily.

Rika is named Soft Lilac, as her beauty looks soft and fragile. The soft and kindness in her beauty makes her looks more beautiful and fragile.

Chiharu is nick-named Wild Rose, as her amusingly passionate beauty makes the guys drool over her. The wildness of her have an unusual aura surrounds her.

Sakura is named Thorny Cherry Blossom. The innocence in her eyes does not match with the name, but the thorny attitude when she serves a guy makes them call her with such a name. The real cheerful self only revealed to her sisters.

* * *

Summary: 

When Tomoyo is serving a guest, the guest scares her with his grumpy attitude and rough tone. She is scared and accidentally falls on the floor. The kind heart beneath the grumpy attitude makes him wants to get Tomoyo up.

Sakura goes in and saw Tomoyo on the floor and a handsome young man is leaning over. She thought Tomoyo is taken advantage, and yells at the young man for Tomoyo.

The young man is taken aback and decided to "kidnap" her. He grabs her and goes out, leaving a stunned Tomoyo. Sakura's attitude makes the guy wants to know why she treats him, the most wanted young man in the history like that and he takes her back to the palace. Watch both of them fell in the trap with love and lust! Sakura will from "Thorny" to Wild!


	2. The Amber Eyes and Kidnapping Act

**Chapter One: The Amber Eyes & Kidnapping Act**

Sakura hummed happily as she felt the hot spring water splashed at her softly. She brushed her hands softly at her sensitive skin as she continued to rub her body with a sponge.

That was until a loud, clear voice rang out like a warning bell, startling her.

"Sakura!" the caller yelled loudly "A guest wants you!"

Sakura sighed softly as she leaved the tub of hot spring water there and wore her clothes. True, she was a prostitute. But, she was a special one.

She was a virgin prostitute who sold smiles but body.

She walked slowly to the door, and turned the door knob opened with a wistful sigh. She hoped she could bath more. The smell of those men made her felt disgusted although she didn't sell her body out.

"Faster!!" the loud screech made her winced inwardly. Florae sure know how to make annoying screeches.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tomoyo smiled alluringly at the fat guest, who looked hungry over something she can't place on the right place. She shifted uncomfortably under his hungry stare, and smiled her beautiful smile at the fat man.

"Sir, be patience." Tomoyo said with a smile, giving certain young woman behind the curtains a wink. "The food is arriving. Rika is here!"

Rika walked out from the curtains and gave the man a shy blush and smile. The fat man hungrily licked his lips at the sight of the fragile beauty. Rika's eyes widened when the fat man gave a leap at her. She kept her mouth shut closely as she dove away easily.

"Chiharu--" a voice rang out behind the door, as the door was opened. Chiharu smiled at the fat man with her killer smile, as the fat man drooled over her.

"—is here." she continued on as she gave the fat man a wink, which was walking to her with his fat legs. Rika sighed in relief as she gave her friend a look of thanks, which was returned with a smile.

"Where is another?" a man beside the fat man asked, looking curious as he winked slyly at Tomoyo. Tomoyo sighed silently.

"Cherry Blossom always has a habit of being late." Rika said quietly, blushing as she sat down beside the man. The man stared at her, but Rika just blushed and brewed him a cup of tea.

"Ahh…" the fat man sighed in content. Chiharu scowled silently as she faked a smile at him. Tomoyo slowly backed away when the fat man grabbed Chiharu's arm. Chiharu's eyes widened as she struggled to free herself from the grip. The fat man tightened his grip on her as she let out a painful yell.

"Chiharu-chan!" Rika gasped loudly. Tomoyo quickly stood up and walked over them, amethyst crystals blazing in anger.

"Mamijiko-san, we don't sell bodies!" she said in anger. Mamijiko Lucifer unhappily scowled at the young woman as he pulled Chiharu into his lap. A silent scream followed as Chiharu sat at his lap.

"I am not forcing you into sex, Goddess. I am just having some fun. I spend 10 thousand bucks to have you all in one night, you know!" Lucifer said unhappily as he placed a wet kiss on Chiharu's flawless face.

Tomoyo went silent as she looked at Chiharu helplessly. Rika wanted to push the man's hands on hers but he was too strong.

At this helpless moment, the door was opened with a slight bang when a young woman with innocent eyes and a brilliant shade of emerald marched in. Red dots all over her face as she crocked a grin at the fat man, who was looking at her in horror.

"Hi! I am Cherry Blossom." the young woman in large, white kimono which covered her perfect, slender body said in a strange, fake voice.

"WHAT!?" two men yelled in shock as they loosened their grips. Chiharu jumped out from his lap and walked behind Tomoyo. Rika ran over to Tomoyo and quietly hid behind her.

"Yes I am! Ah! You are the one who call for me!" she said in a fake voice as she ran to Lucifer. Her arms were in an angle of hugging as the fat man ducked her "attack" clumsily while screaming in horror.

"No, no! Get away!" the man yelled out loud when he saw the supposedly innocent emerald eyes gleamed wickedly at him. She pouted a fake pout as she wailed loudly.

"Why!? The one who I kissed also despite me! Because when I kissed him, he also became as "beautiful" as me!" she said while giving out fake sobs. Two men stared at each other in horror when they heard of it.

She curved her lips into an O shape and ran for Lucifer. He screamed loudly in horror while ducking her kisses. The man beside him ran out, screaming. Lucifer followed him out, screaming and hitting his fist wildly at the air, preventing her kisses.

The three young women watched the scene with amusement and broke out in a fit of laughter when they finally ran away from the whore house. Grinning widely, they hugged the young woman who was laughing in victory.

"How could you do that, Sakura-chan!?" Tomoyo was the first to ask, laughing as she drew a breath to maintain her balance.

Sakura shrugged and gave them a wide smile. Rika traced her fingers at her face and suddenly laughed.

"Sakura-chan! Those are red inks!" She said, eyes looking warily at those red dots. Chiharu hummed happily as she wiped the inks off with her handkerchief.

"At least we are safe!" Chiharu said with a wide smile. Rika nodded firmly.

"Best sisters?" Tomoyo asked, straightening her hands.

"Forever!" They cheered and hit their palms with each others. Laughter could be heard from their "FF" room later.

**Somewhere, someplace**

Amber eyes gleamed when Yamazaki eyed him warily. He frowned at him as the guy beside him looked at them.

"Yamazaki, you take me to this place?" His masculine voice questioned, as his head turned to a silver-hair guy "You are in this, aren't you Yukito?"

Yukito blushed as he shook his head. Yamazaki grinned at the amber eyes young man.

"Come on, Pri- Syaoran! You need a break!" Yamasaki exclaimed cheerfully. Syaoran looked at the massive building in front of him, and slowly turned to look at him.

"This is a whore house, Yamazaki."

"You need a break." he repeated with a wide grin "I hear there are four most beautiful beauties in here!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't question anything. Yamazaki felt a grin.

"You agreed?"

Syaoran shrugged, but Yamazaki knew that was a sign of yes. Quickly, he mentioned him to go in as he quickly rushed in. Yukito tagged behind Syaoran as he walked proudly into the whore house.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Some amazing guests come!"

"Ohh! How I wish I am chosen! They are so handsome!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at others' silly attitude as Tomoyo tapped her shoulders with a knowing smile.

"Tomoyo! Sakura! Four Flowers is wanted!'

Florae's loud voice boomed, and Sakura grinned at Tomoyo. Tomoyo sighed silently as Sakura went into the bathroom for a bath again, ignoring Florae.

"I'll go." she muttered in defeat as she walked slowly to Florae, who was in the hall.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yukito looked at the young woman with amazing amethyst eyes who just walked in with a goddess-like smile. The aura of her made their eyes widened, mistaking her as a goddess.

"I am Pure Water Lily." she said softly. Tomoyo's heart leapt when she saw those hypnotizing amber eyes looked at her, with no lust nor desire. Her heart soared in delight.

"Beautiful!" Yamazaki exclaimed "Why they have to be untouched!?"

Tomoyo lowered her head with a slight blush.

"Get me a cup of tea." a cold voice cut through the air, as Tomoyo froze. The voice made her heart jumped in surprise, making goosebumps. She secretly took a glance at the young man, and felt her heart stopped. She quickly lowered her head, and poured a cup of tea for him.

"Slow." Syaoran said cruelly, as Tomoyo dropped the tea accidentally in surprise. She gasped when the young man stood up and walked over her. She didn't care her kimono was ruined, and backed off. She tripped her long kimono and dropped onto the floor.

'My back hurts.' Tomoyo's eyes widened in fear, although she didn't know why when she saw Syaoran coming.

At this time, Sakura bursted in and stood protectively in front of Tomoyo.

"Back off, bastard! I'll let you suffer if you take advantage of Tomoyo!" she hissed in anger. When she noticed the amber eyes which were staring at her in shock, she felt herself being pulled over.

"You are intresting."

With that, Syaoran leapt off of the window with a paralyzed Sakura, followed with Yukito and Yamazaki, leaving a stunned Tomoyo behind, gaping at them.

* * *

Please drop a review and I'll make another chapter faster! I just want 10 or more reviews… 


	3. Pleasuring

**Chapter Two: Pleasuring**

"Umm… Let go of me… Please…" Sakura moaned and groaned in her sleep, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance when her slender back hit the horse's back, again.

"Silence." Syaoran said in the deep voice of him, huskily. Her moans and groans were affecting him in a shocking way as he felt an uncomfortable tightness of his brief.

"I don't want to." Even in her sleep, she also retorted back with a frown. Yukito watched the pair and shook his head.

"How can?" He muttered "Queen will be very, very mad now…"

He looked helplessly at Sakura, and noticed Sakura's eyelids were fluttering opened. He looked back on the road and soon, he heard a loud scream.

"AAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed, looking at the trio. Syaoran regarded her with cold amber eyes, but she chose to ignore the arrogant prince and continued her actions.

Yamazaki and Yukito winced, and Syaoran frowned.

"Stop." His voice was deep and cold. Sakura pushed Syaoran away but he caught her hands in a swift of moment. Sakura turned her head away from Syaoran and screamed as loud as she could.

Without a second thought, Syaoran pressed his lips against hers, sealing her mouth and her scream was silenced. Sakura's mouth was hanging slightly opened and Syaoran forced his tongue inside her, enjoying her scent.

Syaoran didn't want to part, but Sakura pushed him away with tears sliding down.

"How could you!? That is my first kiss!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran looked at her; the lustful look in his eyes vanished and was replaced by cold, emotionless look.

"If you scream more, I'll kiss you."

Yukito and Yamazaki's jaw hit the floor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura unwillingly forced her head towards the road, as she felt Syaoran's breath tickling her neck. She frowned slightly and turned her head towards Yukito, smiling brightly.

"Hi! I am Sakura!" Sakura said. She had a good feeling for this handsome silver-haired guy, because he looked friendly.

"I am Yukito." Yukito replied. Sakura ignored the cold glares from behind and continued their conversation.

"When will we reach our destination? This reminds me. Where are we going?" Sakura asked. A cold voice rang out.

"Half month. Li Kingdom."

Sakura glared at him, and Syaoran put a cold look. She pouted, and turned her head away.

"Are you jealous?" Sakura asked suddenly. Syaoran was caught of off his balance and nearly fell from the horse.

"Never." He replied, with sweats rolling down.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I want to bath!" Sakura whined.

Since then, it was already three days. Sakura loved to bath, and she was furious because of it. She never asked why she was kidnapped, and she never wanted to know.

"Please wait, Sakura-san." Yukito said.

Yukito became her best friend in her long trip. But she was clueless why Syaoran will very mad when she talked to him.

"Stop here." Syaoran said, glancing at the darkening sky. They stopped the horses and get down. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and got her down with ease.

"I want to bath." Sakura repeated, with a pout. Syaoran sighed with a frown.

Yukito saw the signal, and quickly ushered Sakura to forest.

"The end of the road is a big pond. You can bath in there."

Sakura nodded happily and waltzed away, humming thank you to Yukito. Yukito glanced at Syaoran, and found himself being glared at.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura hummed happily as she stood, naked in the pond. The water is so clear that her womanhood could be seen clearly. She flushed and poured some cold water with her hands over her breasts, feeling her nipples hardened.

Her beautiful body glowed under the silver moonlight, giving certain prince who hid in the bushes a wonderful sight.

He stared at her coral-pink nipples, to her proudly standing breasts, flat stomach, yummy womanhood, long, slender legs…

He licked his lips at the sight of her, feeling his manhood became harder and harder until he undressed himself. Pulling his brief down, he accidentally stepped on a piece of wooden. A loud crack could be heard in the silenced air.

"Who is there?" he heard her whimper. He didn't mean to scare her like that.

Sakura tensed when a shadow was nearing her. She looked up and greeted at a sight of naked Syaoran. Her mouth was hanging opened but no voice came out.

"Enjoying your sight?'' Syaoran asked, smirking at her. Sakura closed her mouth and dove into the water. Syaoran groaned painfully when his erection grew harder at the sight of Sakura in the water.

Without thinking, he jumped into the water and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, crushing her breasts against his naked chest. Sakura felt her body as in fire as she slowly rested her head at his broad shoulders, relaxing.

"You know what?" Syaoran asked painfully, startling Sakura "I am hurting like hell…"

"Where?" Sakura asked dizzily, still relaxing in his warm embrace. One of his big hands traveled to her beautiful breasts, and massaged one of it. Sakura gasped out lout, her knees trembled.

"My member." Syaoran said, forgetting the pain for a while as he enjoyed his touch and plumpness of Sakura's beautiful breasts. He stopped when it became unbearable.

"Please, Sakura." He pleaded "Pleasure my member…"

Sakura looked at him with those innocent eyes, making Syaoran's heart leapt in unknown surprise. Her eyes from hazy to clear and she cowered to the water from Syaoran.

"I won't!" Sakura yelled back, covering her breasts with one hand and another hand on her womanhood. Syaoran frowned unhappily.

"Or you want me to enter you?" Syaoran asked evilly, catching Sakura's hand and pry it from her breasts. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Ok!" She said angrily, tears of humiliation fell from her glassy eyes. Syaoran released his grip in her as she slowly reached for his member.

Her hands traveled up and down as her smooth skin excited Syaoran. He groaned and moaned as Sakura kept doing her actions. Tears fell in the process, but Syaoran didn't noticed. She stroked it faster and faster and suddenly slowed down.

Slowly, she brought his member and sucked on it. Tongue rolled forward and backwards as she kept sucking on it. Syaoran's hands were wrapped tightly around her slender waist as she was doing the blow job.

Finally, when Sakura teased the member slightly with her tongue, Syaoran released an orgasm right in her mouth with a loud yell. Sakura's eyes widened as she fell into the pond. Syaoran's body pressed tightly to hers as he pulled her up.

Sakura glared at him, and a loud slapping sound could be heard in the silenced night.

Syaoran looked at her with disbelieve, as he held his cheek tightly. Sakura pushed him away and wore her wet clothes. Syaoran stared at her as she leaved the place with tears.

"Why? Had I done anything wrong?"

* * *

THANKYOU to all my reviewers! 15 or more reviews or I won't post another chappie! 


End file.
